The Snow Queen and the Hunter
by Harold Godwinson
Summary: You are a freak in the eyes of the people of Arendelle because of your connection to animals, you are an abomination because of your ability to control the element of wind in the eyes of it's council. But in the eyes of Elsa and Anna, the Queen and Crown Princess, you are a man with the heart of a lion, the kind of king everyone deserves, but above all... the brother they never had
1. A long journey

**Hello again its me HG, I have decided to have another go at writing a different story after I found out that my frozen/halo crossover was supprisingly not very popular, so let me know what you think of this one, having much longer chapters, hopefully  
**

It was a beautiful winter day, the air felt light, crisp and fresh... a bit too fresh to be honest as you were currently soldiering through a blizzard in the mountains, even with your shaggy coat made from the thick fur of the local musk ox that roamed happily around your former home, but this didn't deter you or the sabre cat you are currently riding which you named, Sugi, who was a horse sized monster of a feline with the speed and stamina to match, but with a heart made of gold, you found her hiding in a hole in the roots of a tree, right next to the dead corpse of her mother, hungry, frightened and alone, and so you took her in and raised her as one of your own, and loved her like family.

The two of you were currently on your way to find a new home, for your old one no longer felt like home at all, just a place filled with bad memories and ghosts. both of your parents died when you were 16, finding Sugi 3 years before, it's a good thing that by then you knew how to cook for yourself, learned how to make clothing, and most impotently, learned how to make weapons and fight for yourself.

"Getting tired big girl?" You ask the feline, receiving a soft growl in return, since you've been travelling for 10 hrs. You quickly get off the cats back, set your weapons down from the harness attached to it, and unpack the lunch you have packed for the journey, the area was a small thicket, nicely sheltering you both from the arctic wind.

Since Sugi is in essence, a gigantic, sabre toothed, pussy cat, you gave her a large musk ox leg and body meat, and watched her gorge on it hungrily, while you gave yourself you own lunch, which consisted of some slices of Venosen, some chicken and an apple, with some chocolate covered marshmallows, and began to eat.

As you ate your thoughts drifted to the new home you had in mind, you were currently on your way to the kingdom of Arendelle, which is now home to the so called 'snow queen'... Elsa... your childhood best friend... the only friend except for her sister Anna, the crown princess. The reason why you left in the first place was because the people saw you as a freak of nature because you were unexpectedly born with the element of wind, and the council disliked you the moment you showed yourself, seeing you as a heartless, honer-less monster that would be better off dead, the late King Adgar and Queen Idunn tried their very best to defend you and your parents, along with the heads of staff Kai and Gerda, but the arguments and protests of the council were too great to comprehend, not to mention they had the people on their side, in the the end, the king and queen had you exiled for your own protection, otherwise the council would've hung you by the neck till dead. At that time Elsa was 12, you were 11 and Anna was 9, and you haven't seen or heard from them since.

That was all 9 years ago, by now Elsa will be 21, and since you missed out on her birthday a couple of months ago Anna will now be 19, leaving you at the age of 20, and you were thinking on how to say hello again after so many years of no contact what-so-ever. But your train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a nudge on your left arm, you turned to see Sugi staring down at the piece of Venosen that has not been eaten yet

"No, Sugi, this is not for you" you replied firmly to her, but then goes on with the kitty look she always does when begging for you. "No, no don't give that BS look" You begged yourself, the large, adorable gold-ish green eyes are one of the only things that couldn't stop you from smiling, and as for it's magic "Ohhh fine, fine, but don't think you don't owe me with another catch later on" you groaned out, after bolting it down she began to nuzzle your cheek with her head, but the smile only increased as you couldn't help but love the sabre cat. "What am I going to do with you? Your a massive sabre tooth cat, not a hog" You sighed, she just kept nuzzling you and even began to purr.

As she continued her business on your cheek, you looked to the horizon and spotted Ice magic peek, that's what you have always called it ever since you first gazed at it's beauty 'cos the ice and snow had never been removed from it's head, the people who lived on the opposite side of it would know however as 'The North Mountain', you would often just stare at it, wondering what was happening on the other side but you would never know until now.

Once again your train of thought was interrupted, but this time by the the sounds of crying and begging, backed up by evil laughter, which sounded to be nearby, Sugi quickly got up and moved in front of you and bellowed up a threatening growl, ready to rip the heart out of anyone who would hurt her only family. "Easy Sugi... easy, lets just see where its coming from first, and then we can decide to fight or not, okay?" You said, soothing the cat with a comforting arm stroking her back, you readied your trusty bow and arrows, gathered up your double bladed sword and combat knife, which were backed up by your personal favourite, a small throw-able hatchet, and then started to make towards the sound of the noise while crouching, Sugi following in a pouncing position. And you quickly got a sight of something that made you gasp in horror.

Anna was badly injured and surrounded by robbers.

It was time to unleash to cat.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Anna cried in tears of rage and horror, she had a deep cut on her winter dress that caused her to bleed, a terrible nose bleed and lost the use in her legs, rending her completely at their mercy, mercy she was not receiving. "I told you Princess, you either give me your coin, or you open up those pretty legs of yours!" the bandit leader growled, a tall muscular man in winter clothing who had a knife pressed to her neck, causing more blood to bleed, the other five bandits laughing at her struggles to resist. "Hold her down boys" he called out to his men, two of them took her out of his grip, pressed her down to the ground, and then forced her legs open. "Forget what I said about the money, your _highness_ and answer me one question" he said as he got on his knees between her legs "Have you ever been, fucked?" Anna was about to erupt into more tears of pure fear when suddenly a loud roar coursed the whole fiasco to stop dead in it's tracks, and what she saw on top of a nearby rock directly in front of her caused her and the bandits to gasp in pure amazement and fear.

A giant, dark grey cat, with immense, sabre shaped teeth. It let out another loud growl before charging head first in to the nearest two bandits, it knocked one to the ground an completely tore the other one apart with a single, savage bite, and before the second one could counter it, you suddenly dropped from a tree and impaled him with an arrow you held in your hand, ripped it out and threw it at a third, killing him on contact, the cat then pounced onto another one and killed him as well. "RELEASE THE HOUNDS!" The leader shouted, and what happened next was a bunch of six tamed dogs that looked strikingly similar to wolves surrounded you and began to attack, while the leader mounted his horse and started galloping away, taking his remaining men with him, you quickly noticed it and began running, not noticing you left Sugi behind to deal with the dogs.

Things weren't going well for the dogs, the kept trying to attack Sugi on all sides but with little to no success to getting even one little nip, for this cat was something they didn't train for, One roar from the cat sent 3 dogs running. "ANNAA!" Sugi heard you scream and quickly whipped her head around in your direction, she saw you running and quickly becoming out of breath. She had help and that's what she was going to do, she hurriedly preformed a mock lunge at the remaining hounds to get them out of her way, and began all out sprinting tirelessly, She roared to let you know she was coming "DON'T WAIT FOR ME, GO!" You shouted at her, she acknowledged you and began to move faster, bypassing you she quickly cought up with the leaders horse and tripped it, flinging off its riders, the other two just kept running, fearing for their lives.

"STAY BACK BEAST!" The leader shouted at Sugi with tears of panic in his eyes, after getting up from the ground and repressing his knife to Anna's throat, Sugi just kept slowly walking towards him in a hunting like manner, growling and flashing her fangs, ignoring his threat. "I SAID STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU COME ANY CLOSER SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" He shouted again. "STAY BACK" He screamed again, throwing Anna to the ground and began to run, or so he thought as he suddenly got blown back into a tree, being impaled by a branch through the shoulder, close to the ground when you walked up to him with the bandits horse in tow

"Next time, think twice about treating the princess like that, an-oh, hold on, looks like won't be a next time" you said as you just experienced the man being ripped apart by your ever loyal Sugi, leaving her to her new snack you made your way to a wide eyed Anna, probably not believing what just happend in her life. Feeling a need to reconect with her you began to sing a song only she and Elsa would recognise by tune

"Anna... _come on you know it's really me._

 _I have finally come home."_

As you sung the next verse you began to use your thumbs to wipe away the rapid fire tears pouring down her face

" _I'm so sorry, that I left you_

 _I never wanted to, but now I'm back_."

Your voice began to crack and a small amount of tears began to spill for the third verse, even though it was not Elsa, you loved the little redhead like your own sister, while Sugi watched the happy reunion from behind you

" _We've all been dreaming of this moment,_ (sniffle)

 _For years and years,_

 _don't throw it all awaaaaaaaaaaayyy_."

by the time you finished Anna was in too much of an emotional state, as it was shown when she sang the last five words

" _D-do you wanna b-build a-a snow-man?_ "

By that Anna couldn't hold it in anymore, she wailed with tears of tears of relief, shock, sadness and joy as she threw her arms around and hugged you for dear life, you returning it just as tightly with a slow water slide of tears wetting her shoulder.

"E-E-Elliot, I-I-I c-can't believe it, -y-y-you just l-left a-nd w-we ne-ver saw- you again...B...-But now-y-your back a-and..."

"Shhhh... it's gonna be okey now Anna... I won't ever leave like that... again"

You said, rocking her like a newborn child, Comforting her.

After what seemed like hours you pulled away from the hug, but still kept her in your arms as you looked into her eyes, her tears had finally subsided and began to crust up, you smiled at the way she had grown and became so beutifull in the years of your absence. She smiled back at you, seeing how amazing and skilled you had becaome in the years, and remembering the feelings you had towards Elsa.

You loved her, and she loved you back. "Hi, Badger boy" she giggled with a single happy tear "Not that bullshit name again, you know that I fucking hate badgers" You replied with a happy tear of your own. Elsa and Anna both knew you had a passion of hatred towards the little furry freaks, so they gave you that name to tease you.

"All the more reason to call you it, really... Soooo, who's the giant feline?" She said, pointing at Sugi.

"You find out soon enough, but first...I need you to tell me how you ended up out here with those bastards in the first place" You asked her gently, still holding her in your arms, only to recieve an accusing glare from her as she spat out "Not until you tell me why you left without a second thought, didn't you care about us anymore?... didn't you care about... about... Elsa, anymore?

"I knew you would ask this question... but save until you are healed up, I need you to tell me what happened that caused you to come all the way out here" You said to her

"No, your going to tell me why you left the way you did" As she talked you could feel her anger rising, but you expected this so you kept calm, yet let the princess out of your arms. "Why did you do it... or more for that matter... why did you come _back_?" "Anna, your not being fair, your father wanted me to" You said, still in a calm tone,

"Don't lie to me Elliot! You just flew the coop when I needed you most... When Elsa shut me out, you were like a brother to me, not to mention the fact that you would occasionaly sneek into Elsa's room during the day" What she said then shocked you, everytime you went to see Elsa to comfort her about her powers, you always made sure that you wearn't followed, "If you knew, why didn't you do anything?" "I DON'T KNOW, OKEY!?" Anna screamed, a new set of angry tears streaming down her face

"Just tell me why you did it Elliot, Why did you do it!? Why did you leave us the way you did!? Why didn't you of all people _didn't even say GOODBYE!?_ " It was then that you suddenly lost it

" _I HAD TO BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS, ALRIGHT!?"_ You roared in her face, your echoing through the forest. Silence then ensured for a deadly 2 minutes before you spoke again "When the council found out about my ability to control wind, they held me accused of being a spawn of the devil, along with your sister... before I even knew about you guys, I never knew joy or happiness, I never knew friendship... I never knew love. At first my immediate attention came to Elsa because your parents told me about her powers of Ice and snow, I knew she had such a loving family here for her, King Adgar, Queen Idunn which were your parents, and then there was you. She said it broke her heart every time to tell you to go away. But at least you all have each other to love, me on the other hand though. Am a completely different story"

Anna said nothing as you spoke, pieces of her heart dropping by the second as you then said.

"My parents, abused me... they never loved me" As you continued to speak, you both could hear your voice crack as a tear of sadness and grief, Sugi couldn't help but feel so bad for you, knowing what you went through. "They said I should've never been born, because of this power inside me, and my condition of talking to animals, take Sugi for example. They got into contact with your parents 'cos they requested a place to stay since we moved here from america until we could find somewhere permanent to stay, in that time I got to know you and Elsa, you were the one that showed me how have fun, how to play... how to love. But Elsa, oh Elsa, she was beyond special to me, I had finally realised that I wasn't alone in this world, I had found someone to share my life of shame with. I understood why she was contently afraid of herself, and together... we found the wanted love for each other... but when the council found out about my wind power when I accidentally made a mini twister in the courtyard, they demanded that the king had me executed for engendering the kingdom with this power, in the end the king said that if we didn't leave in 2 days, they would kill me... and Elsa. So I did the only thing I could do to save her from that damned, _fucking_ council. And I never looked back" You finished to a wide eyed, teary Anna. How could do this to you she would never understand, as she thought on your words you brought over the former bandits horse, and lifted her on to it.

"The horse will get you back to Arendelle safely. Just remember to tell the staff about injured leg when you get home... and maybe it's better if I'm not mentioned to Elsa if you see her" you said, but before you could give the horse the go ahead, she grabbed your arm saying "Come back home with me and Elsa, live a new life of love and happiness... if not for me then... what about Elsa?... Would you do it for my sister." You sighed at her statement saying "I can't Anna... remember what I said about the council... you wouldn't want live without her would you?" You asked truthfully, Anna didn't answer 'cos she knew you were right, she only looked down sorrowfully at you with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry, Elliot" she whispered, sniffling

"I know you are, Anna... I know" You said, sending the horse on its way.

Your eyes followed her to a ridge, when she stooped to look at you one last time, your heart broke when you noticed her jaw trembling and a lone tear escaping her eyes, she turned to the horizon and trotted back home, escaping your line of sight over the hill.

Sugi came up to you and tried to comfort you by nuzzling your cheek with her nose, growling apologetically "It's alright, Sugi... I'm okey... lets just find some shelter before it gets dark..." you sighed rubbing your fingers on one of her fangs, after which you were about to mount Sugi when suddenly you cried in pain, for something very sharp prick you in the neck, you pulled it out to see it was a sleep dart of some kind before your world went black.

 **I have decided to take a rewrite as I was shown that the characters got rekindled to soon by Waguneru, big shout out to him/her for giving me this advice, although I would like to ask this guy, what does he/she mean by gary stu, 'cos I am lost in that area  
**


	2. Meeting a foe

After god knows how much time that past, you managed to grogily pry your eyes open, only to find your in a dark place. You looked around, seeing only a bucket, a small table and chair, a small window to allow light in and a giant door with a lock.

You somehow ended up in a prison cell.

You started to think, trying to remeber what happend since the memory slipped your mind, then it started to come back to you, the fiasco with the bandits, the fall out and explanation to Anna about your exile, all the up to the dart you found in your neck. But then you noticed something worse.

Sugi was nowhere to be seen, did she mannage to escape or was she captured to and held elswhere.

You were deep in thought when you heard the door being unlocked and opened, and the one who entered your cell was a head heired, side burned man in a white suit befiting a prince, wearing a purple tie and blue undershirt, black boots and suit leggings, you were sure he is a prince. But then it dawned on you, if he is why is he out here in probably in the middle of n where.

"So your the boy who caused all that trouble from outside, hmm?" the stranger said, you wearn't sure you could trust this man by the tone he was using so you kept quiet. "I'll take that, as a yes" he went on "mind telling me your name at least, stranger?" he asked "Elliot, Elliot jorgan, yours? You asked, your voice still a quiet one.

"Prince Hans of the Southen Isles" He said with a bow. "Your probably wondering why your here, where you are, and since you would know I am royalty, why am I here in such a dreary palce such" He said, a bit cockily to be brutally honest

"Yes, yes and yes" You replied, not preparing for a little life story he was going to share with you "Well, this is where I go saying that I'm actually former prince of the southen isles" He said, looking out the window in front of you. "How come?" You asked

"Well, this story goes back three months. I am the youngest of 13 brothers from my home, 3 of which pretended I didn't exsit for 3 years... 3 months ago I asked my father to allow me to represent the southen isles for Queen Elsa's coronation in Arendelle, he allowed me to go not knowing my true intentions there... when I arrived, I origenally tried to get her atention, so that I could marry into the throne" His statement about Elsa brought a pang of jelousy into you chest, but he continued before you could interupt

"What I didn't expect however was that there was a much easier catch for the throne, Princess Anna, such a sweet innocent thing... I knew I had the perfect oppertunity to get what I wished. Thanks my charm and chivalry, I got her willing to marry me on the _day we met_ " He said, tuning from the window "Get to the point already" You said, growing impatient.

"As 13th in line for throne in my own kingdom, I never really stood a chance I _knew_ , I had to marry into the throne somewhere" He continued, smiling and chuckling. "As hiar, Elsa was prevreble of coarse, but the truth is, no one was getting anywhare with her... but Anna, she was so desperate for love, she was wiiling to marry me _just like that_ " He continued, laughing the last bit, your anger began rising

"I figued after we married, I'd have to stage a little 'accident' for Elsa" That last bit caused you to jump to your feet and charge at him, only to find that your hand were stuck by a long chain connected to the ground, with metel gloves, covering your hand, which wouldn't allow you to use your power, you glared at him while smirked in return, angering you more.

"But then she doomed herself by running off, when she accidently caused an eternal winter upon Arendelle, and Anna was dumb enough to after her which resulted in recieving Ice in her heart, starting a freezing process... all there was left to do by then was, kill Elsa... and bring back summer... oh how sweet that would've been, knowing I could become king of the most beutifull kingdom there is. During the time of the princess's return from her little 'adventure' after I left her for dead, I persuaded the council that Elsa is to be termenated, for her actions in her sisters demise, I went down to the dungens where I kept Elsa prisoner to kill her myself, only to find out she somehow mannaged to escape on to the frozen fjord. I found her in the middle of a blizzerd, when I told her that Anna was dead, Elsa collapsed, on her knees and rocked with sadness and greif, she almost looked like she was willing to be killed, right then and thare, I was about to slice though her when out of no where... Anna steped right in front of her, she froze up into a statue, shattered my sword and knocked me out cold... when I woke, summer was back, I then turned to see a rather smug Anna. And lastly, she humiliated me..." As he finnished his tale he turned to glare at you.

"The reason why you saw Anna in the woods with those mercs, was 'cos I wanted my revenge against her... they would digraced her with a bastard child, I would've happily had a more then satisfying amount of well deserved revenge and you robed it from me by saving her" He spat, you coudn't help but grin at him, knowing his plan failed because of you, but then your world shattered when he went out the door saying "breakfest will be served around 9 in the morning tomorrow... I will take it that you know the taste of a cat" You knew precicly who he was refering to " _You keep your fucking hands off Sugi!_ " You shouted, lunging for him again, once more the chains kept you at bay.

"That friend of yours will have much use for the hounds as they feed from her and make them stronger if it makes you feel better" He replied with a dark smile.

"Where is she!?"

"Oh relax, she's still alive, in time though. I'll see you in the morning" He said, shutting the door and locking it up again and the worst part was, scine Anna wasen't around to see it

Help was not coming

Elswhere, around the same time.

"So you're telling me they just took you and not Kristoff?" Elsa asked, it had been 2 hours since Anna came back after the little fiasco with you and the mercs, and she was telling her sister the events that led up to that.

"Yeah, they just, knocked Kristoff out and they took me beyond the north mountain" Anna said in reply

"What did they try to do... they didn't...?" Elsa coudn't bring up the corage to say the last bit

"No Elsa, they didn't... rape me" Elsa sighed in relieve "but thats because they, never actually got the chance" At that last sentence, Elsa held a look of confusion on her face.

"What do mean, what happened?" Elsa asked "Someone saved me... by killing them" Elsa gasped hearing Anna say that. "Who, Anna? Who saved you?" Elsa asked once more

"He... told me, not to tell you" Anna said, hoping Elsa would by it and not press on

But the queen was not going to be fooled that easily "Anna, tell me" Elsa commanded softly, not wanting to scare Anna 'Sorry badger boy' "It was him" Anna said, only resulting in another confused look from Elsa "Him?. Who's him?" Elsa asked

"Well, does the nickname 'Badger boy' ring a bell?" Elsa's look of confusion turned to one of shock "...No Anna, don't lie to me... Elliot left us without even saying goodbye, who was it really?" She said, refusing to listen to her sister and her own heart for that matter "I'm not lying, Elsa it really was him... he saved me"

"Anna, your going to tell me the truth, now, because it wasen't him!" Elsa nearly shouted, losing her cool "It _was_ Elsa, he was there, he was the one who killed them and saved me" Anna said back firmly, her anger getting the better of her

"He _left_ us Anna, I loved him and he betrayed us" Elsa said, but there was a small part of her wanted to believe Anna, but her frutration is getting the better of her

"He didn't have a choice Elsa!" That last sentence stop Elsa stoped her sisters anger dead in its tracks "What..?"

"Elliot said to me that.. if he didn't leave the way he did" as she talked on, tears of sadness began to well up "The council would've killed you..." sniffle "..And him. If it wasen't for mama and papa exiling him. He wouldn't be alive today... or you" This lead a teary eyed Anna to explain the tale you told her to Elsa, the more she explained to her sister, the more heart broken Elsa felt. And when she finnished the tale "...Well, he could've atleast told us Anna...when I thought he didn't care about us... but now I understand... and he can stay out of our lives, for good"

"Come on, wind, _c'mon_ , work with me" You whispered through clenched teeth, after getting trough a sleepless night in your cell, you decided that the only way to free yourself was to build up your power ten fold, and then simply blast it into the cuffs from your hand. You wagered that the force and speed would be enough to fly trough the look on your cell door and out the other end, breaking it. It was unfortunatly as you expected to be quite a painful experience, contently causing you to grunt in pain, but you held fast.

Until finally the power became to great to be held in anymore, and happily the force did more then make the cuffs fly into the door and out, but because the cuffs were made from steal, it was powerfull enough to open a hole on the wall outside. "Okeeey then, thats not what I expected, but fuck me did it work" You said in your head, even better was when you looked into the hole you made in the wall after exiting the cell you heard a very familiar growl on the other side. "Pssst...pssst, _Sugi_ , is that you?" you whispered loudly, only to recieve the worst responce from the feline.

A load roar. " _Sugi you dumbass cat, they'll hear you!_ " you exclaimed desperatly yet quietly, the last thing you needed right now was more noise "Oh its to late for that" A cocky voice said, you whiped your head 'round to your left, seeing Hans and his fourteen henchmen.

"If you think I'm just going to let you walk away, think again!" Hans said glaring daggers at you, his men armed themsevles a begun advancing towards you. "come on then!" you shouted, taunting them while Sugi went about clawing and biting at the ropes holding her down without anyone noticing her. Two of the men charge at you with a mace each _and_ were about to swing upwards, only to be blown back into the wall knocking them out by your powers "No wonder you were able to defeat those mercs, your just as dangerous and heartless as that witch in Arende-!" Hans shouted, only to be interupted by a shove to the ground by Sugi, who was holding your weapons bag in her jaws. "Come on, COME ON GO!" You shouted, jumping on to Sugi's back and began to escape.

"You will NEVER RAECH THAT MONSTER, YOU HEAR ME!?, I _WILL_ CATCH YOU BY THE TIME YOU REACH THE NORTH MOUNTAIN!" Hans yelled on last time, you smirked to yourself knowing that as long as Sugi was with you, there would be no way they would catch you a second time.

Around five hours later after making your escape, you reached the top of Ice magic peak, only to find a sight unlike any other at the summit. A gleaming, sparkling, absolutly gigantic castle made purely from Ice. "Surely Elsa wouldn't be able to build something like that motherfucker, could she?" you said in your head, it was then that you noticed your feline companion approaching the bridge leading up to it over a massive guage.

"Sugi, hold on a second" you called to her, jogging up to her and begining a stroking motion behind her right ear, with her looking into your eyes in confusion, with a deep soft growl to go with it.

"Look girl, I want to see whats inside there just as much as you, but we don't know if anyone lives hear, or if their friendly or no-" You cut yourself of, hearing the musicle luaghter of the last person that would probably want to see you, both of you turned to see Elsa, Anna who looks to be back to her normal self, a new person who seemed to be like a tall muscular man, with short blonde hair and black winter clothing, probably an ice harvester, and if your eyes waren't diceiving you, a small real life snowman that can talk, all of which were being pulled by a raindeer in a large colourfull sled, with a cup holder, none of them had noticed you yet, but if you didn't find a place to hide in 6 seconds, they would.

" _Shit_!, _Quick hide!_ " You hissed, just being able to hide yourselves under a ledge on a lower ridge of the mountain in time.

"It's nice to be back here after all this time" You heard Elsa say

"I still can't believe you actually built it, a whole palace made of Ice, which as you guys know is my life" The new comer replied, _Her powers really have grown then, maybe she has full control of them... I'm hoping,_ You thought just as you heard Anna said "You should've seen Kristoff's face, he even said he might cry, which wierdly he didn't."

"Hey, atleast someone I know would've understood why I'd cry, if Elsa saw me she might've thought I was wierd"

"Oh Kristoff, that's not true... well maybe at the time, but the point is _now_ I would understand if you did" Elsa said

"Hey guys, Sven and I found somthing really exciting" You heard yet another voice reply, best guess being the snowman shockingly, this 'Sven' on the other hand being the name of the raindeer that pulled the sled but then began to wonder what he had found

"What is it Olaf" You heard Kristoff say _That right... Olaf_ You happily thought in your head, remembering that was the name of the snowman the girls and you made when you were little, you would often play as Olafs voice while the girls giggiled at you. "We found some giant prints of somthing big, I wonder if it likes warm hugs" he said gididly, it was then you thought "Prints?... _oh SHIT!_ " and begun to panic, the last thing you needed at this moment in time was to be dicovered. Let alone by a living lump of snow

"Olaf's right, these prints are massive, but then there's a normal persons foot prints here." Kristoff said

"Gods, please help him if its who I think it is" Anna whispered to herself

"Over there!" Elsa called, the others went over to her to see more tracks leading into the woods below

"Kristoff, this is where I say to you to stay here with Anna and the others, while I'll look for this animal myself" Kristoff was about to protest when suddenly an savage roar shattered the air, they froze in pure fear from the low sound as it was so loud at the same time.

"Sugi" Anna whispered, suddenly feeling very worried

"Who?" Kristoff asked in confusion

"Nothing" She quickly replied

"Okey. Maybe we should go together, not sure I want to face whatever that- AHHHH!" Elsa screamed, along with Anna and Kristoff, suddenly seeing a massive cat standing as tall as a horse, not to mention massive saber canines, on top of a rock looking down at them and roaring to get thier attention."Where's Elliot?" Anna wondered to herself in her head, Sugi was just about to pounce onto Sven when suddenly

"SUUUUGIIIII!" You shouted, Coming out of the bushes and setting your eyes on the three. _Well, We're fucked._ you thought.

"Uh oh..." Was all Anna could say at the moment "Who... who are you?" Elsa asked, at which you and Anna both inwardly sighed in relief, knowing she hasen't recognised you "Just a traveller passing through, sorry about my friend here, she has a tendency to scare people" You replied, gesturing to Sugi, at which the queen looked in shock for a breif moment "And before you ask, I call her Sugi." You said "Well, maybe some proper, human introductions are in order" She replied, while you quickly cummunicated with Anna through your mind saying

 _Just go with the flow, got it Anna?_

 _Got it, Elli._

"Alright I'll go first, Eric Takkar, of The Northen High Fells" You said with a freindly smile and a nod, Elsa coudn't help but see a familiar twinkle in your eyes, but she let it slide for now

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to my left is Kristoff Bjorgmen-" At the mention of his name, he just raised his hand in greeting "-Our official Ice master and deliverer, and this is my sister, Princess Anna" With her introduction, Anna bowed to you, going with the flow. "A pleasure, your grace" You inwardly screamed at yourself, knowing thats what you called Elsa back in the day. But avoiding that you noticed Sugi begining to eye at Sven, rather hungrily you might add, the raindeer in question noticed as well and begun backing up in fear "Sugi, no" You said firmly, earning a dissipointed growl from the cat. "Mr Takkar, if you would like, you can stay here in my Ice palace for a few days to rest up." Elsa offered

"I guess I can do that, but is there anyone living in it right now?"

"Only Marshmellow, he's my little brother" Olaf said, while you looked in fake disperlief "Who, are you?"

"This is Olaf, Elsa and I made him when we were little" Anna answerd, giving you a secretive wink, you returning it on reply. "And he is alive how, exactly"

"We'll show later on but for now, lets get inside before we get too cold" Kristoff replied, while he and Elsa went to set up some stuff from the sled, Anna comes up you saying " _Elliot, What are doing here!? As soon as she recognises you your a dead man!_ " She silently shrieked at you. " _Don't you fucking think I know that!?"_ You said back in the same tone.

"Now what do we do?"

"Well, we're just gonna have to go with the flow for now and hopfully, Sugi and I will be gone before Elsa supects anything." You said, however she then looks at you with a worrying and apolojetic look. "Whats wrong?"

"...I'm sorry, but. Elsa got me to tell her about what you did for me, I told her everything you said"

"Dammit... (sigh) ...Then we're gonna have to be careful, as soon as the lot of us are done here, Sugi and I will have to make a quick exit."

 _"Too late for that"_ An angry feminine voice said. It was then you knew that your cover had already been blown, you turned very slowly and fearful to Elsas direction, who was giving a very unforgiving glare, what happened next was somthing very unpleasent in the worst way

SLAP!

Your world suddenly shifted to the right as you felt a very large amount of stinging pain on your left cheek, after touching it with your right hand you realised she did more damege to you then you both thought... her sharp nails caused you to bleed three lines of blood

"I deserved that... not gonna lie"

 **And on that note this chapter is finnished, I'm sorry if its a bit dull but this is a needed part as more will develop in the future, peace out!**


	3. Reunion

**Hello Fanfic readers, I'm sorry for the delay in Updates but I have been very busy latly with school, college interviews and life in general to be perfectly honest. I've decided to do a rename for my characters surname, he is now Elliot Takkar not Jorgan. Hopfully the small amount of romance I put in this chaptor will make it up to you.**

 **If for some reason, you dislike romance then go kill yourself, 'cos romance's the best!  
**

It had been six days since you made your reappearence to Elsa, and this so called welcome home was nothing short of heart shattering. The first thing she did was told the council that you were alive and well, and the next thing you knew you were placed into another cell, similar to the one Hans used on you.

All of this made you feel your heart brake ten times and then stabbed another hundred times that the one person you really felt a connection to you do such a thing, but that wasen't the worst of the pain. When you and Elsa confessed the love you had for eachother, the both of you made eachother a necklace each, the one Elsa made for you was an icy blue snowflake with a tiny red heart while yours to her was the head of a golden cave lion with a silver heart on its head.

These two made the both of you promise that you'll always be there for eachother, and that no matter what happened you'll always be together, if not in body, then through heart and spirit...and yet here you are now, in chains, hand cuffed and alone, after seeing the jailer rip it of you with Elsa shooting you a cold look, not moving to protest, they also took your weapons and Sugi to god knows where, there was only your way of dying now, whether it'd be by sent to drown on the sea, burnt on the stake or eaten by predators in the forest, you didn't care...you failed to keep your promise to the most inportent person in your life... to your bestfreind...to your one true love...to..Elsa, and now, time for you to pay the deed as the judge would be along with your charges soon, expecting nothing less then death

 **Click**

 _I'm sorry...Elsa_

 **Creak**

When you looked to the door, you as expected saw two guards in the arendelle royal guard uniform, but what you didn't expect was for them to say "Her majesty Queen Elsa wants to see you in her office, imedietly" As they moved to shove you out of the cell, in around five minutes you reached the door to her office and the taller of the two knocked, when Elsa said that you could come in the door opened, revealing a sorrowfull looking Anna to you, and you were shoved inside where an ice queen glared coldly and unforgivingly at you "Is there somthing you want with me your grace?" You asked

"There is nothing for me to have from you, nor do get to use that title anymore as it belonged to the young man who promised to always be right here for me" She shot back coldly, making heart brake once more

"Elsa listen to me-"

" _Silence!_ , as of now and from this day forward until your exacution, which will be by burning at the stake you will approach me with my titles only, as we are no longer even friends as I had been a complete fool to fall for someone who is now nothing more then this, freak of nature"

"Thats not who I am Els-"

You were about to say her name when she gave an even colder glare, completly shutting you up and look down to the ground in shame and guilt, it was Elsa turned to the guards and Anna and said "Leave me to speak to the wind demon" at Elsa's command the princess nodded and left with tears for you, though the guards were still present "Now" she said, after their original hesitation, they bowed one at a time and left, closing the door behind "Please...you have to believe me" You said, with Elsa not replying until the sounds of footsteps vanished into thin air, when she unexpectedly let a tear roll down her cheeks as she then said in a teary gavely tone "I always believed you, I'm so sorry for everything Elliot" "..Hold on...are you saying that all this was..." You trailed off, seeing Elsa hold up a key in her hand with a teary grin on her face

"You icy little shit" you said in a tone of relief, just realising that everything that happened just now was a ruse, Elsa giggled at the offensive language, remembering that you used to always sware when ever you shared chocolate while it usually ended in you not being allowed more then only what seemed like one piece. After Elsa quietly removed the cuffs and chans from you she imedietly attacked you with a love fuled hug, being returned by you on contact.

"I needed the guards to think I was still sided with the council, I can't even begin to describe how _sorry_ I am Elliot" Elsa said with tears of utter guilt

"Don't appologise Snow, that was bloody incredible-" (Elsa chuckled) "-I believed every word I was so fucking destroyed, unless you actually discused the plans of execution to them without me knowing that is" You exclaimed, not too loudly though. Elsa shook her head answering your question, then reach her left hand into the opposite sleeve, and out came something you thought you never see again.

It was the necklacesses. With a shaky voice Elsa said "Here... Anna got the snowflake back from the jailer" "Thank you" You replied softly, allowing Elsa to put on snowkake designed juel, when she finnished and you started putting on the lion one she began to say

"When they gave yours to me after they took it, I saw mine and... it made me realise how horrible a person I had been to you... just like when I shut Anna out to protect her from myself 'cos I love her, you left because you loved me, and never wanted anything to happen to me... I am never, going to take this off again"

"Well lets hope I don't end up in a cell a third time" You replied, putting an emphises for third

"Third time, what are you talking about Elliot"

"There's somone in the woods on the other side of the North Mountain named Hans, and aparently he's got a grudge against you and Anna"

"What was that!?" The voice of Anna exclaimed, you turned your heads to see her at the door to the hallway, marching towards you with a scowl on her face "Who kidnaped you exactly" she asked, a bit displeased as well you might add

"That would be Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I don't know how but as I understand he seems to be wanting to settle a score on the pair of you" You told them precicly what Hans said to you while you were under his 'care', by the time you finnished Elsa had already formulated a plan, one that you wearn't going to like.

"Elliot, Anna, come with me, I need you two"

"And what pray tell for My lady?"

"Yeah sis, Fill us in" Anna said while Elsa led the two of you out of the study, making you slightly uncomfortable for obvious reasons. "We're going to have a meeting with the council"

"What!?

"Elsa! What are you thinking? If Elliot is seen with the two of us, we'll all be in trouble!" The redhead exclaimed once more, with Elsa merely replying by saying "Then I'll make sure no one goes anywhere near him, Elliot I need you there to tell them about what happened and give advise for any coarse of action"

Just as the queen finished her sentence she opened the door to tell Kai to call in an emergency meeting

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX time skip, cos i'm a bit lazy XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Around two and a half days later you found yourself in a little hut you made for Sugi and yourself in the woods, having a pleseant nap laying your back and head on her side. To be truthfull you were amazed at how well the meeting went, sure there were a lot of protests to allow you to be allowed out of the cell and unguarded, but Elsa placed a strict order that you were to be kept alive and as a free, you wouldn't tell her this but the athouritive tone she used impressed you beyond belief, not to mention utterly sexy.

She did say however in order to calm them down and put at atleast a bit of ease, that you were to be kept away from her, Anna and the city itself, unless and _only_ unless there were to be a meeting concerning about the where abouts of Hans and his little band of rebels, which really disapointed you, and you could tell that the queen herself didn't want that any more then you did, but it was neccercery, in all truthfulness you wished they would stop holding such a hate towards you after one mistake that happend nine years back, and just let it all go.

Just as you were about to have a pleseant dream, you suddenly felt a tingling on your nose, but you knew exactly who it was from your childhood, as a certain redhead constently did it when you would sleep together, besides if it wasen't the giggles that gave it away then it would have to be an annoyed growl from your ever loyal battle cat

"Oh Anna, piss off, can't a guy take a nap?" Child like giggles from the princess "Anna..." giggles continue " _Anna..._ I mean it"

"Come on Elliot, you and I haven't spent anytime together since you left, besides you know what I always say, right?"

"Oh let me guess... the sky's awake... so your awake... so we have to play" you replied, grogily

"Exactly, you know the routine just as much as I do"

"Fuck you"

"Leave him be Anna, if he wants to sleep then thats what he will do" You sighed in relief, knowing that voice from anywhere, you tiredly opened up your left eye to see her in possibly the most beutifull dress ever. When Elsa had told you about her now traditional ice gowns you just asumed she was bluffing, but now that you see her newest edition, which was coloured completly white with a matching cape and crystal heels, you knew you should've kept your mouth shut

"Besides, I would like to spend some time with him now, catch up a bit"

"Oohhh fine, but don't you think we won't have some fun time later Badger boy, princess's orders"

"Eh, go suck on some muffins, cake-aholic" You replied, knowing how muffins were the second favorite thing for the princess, besides chocolate of course.

As soon as Anna left the house, Elsa settles down next to you, leans on you side and swings her legs over to the other side of your lap, all the while looks into your eyes with a smile which you found to be quite surprising as you remember her always fearing she would hurt people whenever she would touch someone.

"You know, your majesty, last I checked, you were always reluctant to touching people, even when you told me that you love me, with me retuning the words" you said, while you wrapped one of your arms around her to hold her close.

"Well a lot has happened since you left those nine years ago, thanks to Anna" She replied while you connected foreheads and gazed at one another with a smile of love

"I missed you... Elsa...I really did"

"I missed you too, I never forgot about you"

"I know"

The two of you then closed your eyes with the same smile on your faces, she snuggled closer to you and began to rub her cheek on your own left one, with you imedietly responding to the affection by leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips, with her sighing in content and placing her hands to cup you face and keeping lips locked, not wanting to let go. It was raw heavenly bliss with the the young queen that you love.

The romance went on and on, tuonges danced, faces moved and by eleven on the dot you were standing up and gently biting the right side of her neck, the queen moaning and giving you more room to rain your love more on her

"Ooooohhhhh, ahhh Elliot I love you keep biting me please... don't stop, I beg you...- Wait, why did you stop for, keep going!"

"Elsa, believe me, I was enjoying it just as much as you were, but I don't think we ouaght to move so fast, if we do, what we just got back for eachother will be ruined. I don't want that, and I know you wouldn't too, besides if the council found out...what then?"

She just glared at you knowing that her fustration will have to be satisfied later on today and said "Somtimes I tend hate you when you right, you know that?"

"Oh I hate you too" You teased, with a returning grin being acompenied by a chuckle from the queen, while you walked over to your weapons wardrobe, where you found all your weapons which were comprised of the same longbow and arrows, duel bladed sword throwing knives and hachet you used to save Anna, which were now acompanied by a khopesh, a medium sized shield which had the Arendelle crest, a huge katana, a pair of sai blades, two hidden blades and a one handed double edge battle axe.

With a yawn and a flash of her teeth, Sugi got to her feet and made her way outside, with you deciding to equip your hidden blades, bow and just in case the axe, while Elsa looked over at your one man mega armory in awe, she could not believe you got all the way to the North mountain carrying all of that. "Before you say anything your grace, Sugi and I tend to hunt for our meals, that way we get a decent amount of exercise and work up an apitite at the same ti- Hey hey hey, careful with that!" you exclaimed, seeing the young monarch in question trying to hold your katana with extreme dificulty. "My queen this hardly a toy you kn-"

"How in the nine heavens can you carry somthing like that!?" She exclaimed "Well you have to admit, at least its not your sister trying to hold it. Besides, if you ended up living in the wilds beyond the NM, you tend to train to use these things, and before you know it, there not so heavy. I wouldn't recomend it to the inexperience though."

"Yeah I got that message" She said as you place the long samourai weapon back in its place and made your way to the feline outside, with the queen following. It was then that you made high pitch whistling sounds, one moment Elsa was in a state of curiosity, next minute two pairs of large wings are soaring right over her head, and seeing a paregrine falcon and a bald eagle on the huts roof, looking down at her, "Care to explain, or...?"

"Javelin the eagle, and Trixie the falcon, I had them hide in the woods for a while until Sugi and I arrived here after I was reluctently released by those assholes you call 'members of the council', who still don't trust me in the slightest, all cloudy minded and shit, these two are nice enough to watch the place for while we hunt and then they are rewarded by the food we can't stomach.

"So while I'll be having lunch inside the castles dining hall, what will you be going after while I eat a pleasent meal?" She asks you with a gentle loving tone, wrapping her arms around your neck, while fluttering her eyes at your own

"Well not much today, we're most likely to run into the odd dear but in this specific area, in the north mountains foothills, Sugi and I might be lucky enough to catch a yak or even better, wild musk ox, thier her favorite. Now I don't mean to brag, but I tend to make rather legendary, musk ox/yak sandwich and rib buffets"

"Maybe you could introduce Kristoff, Anna and myself to some of that so called 'buffet' sometime, just bare in mind that his diet mostly comprises of carrots" She said as you both walked over to your sabre friend, with you backwards and her forward.

"I will" One last passionate kiss with a bit of tounge, then clipping the handle of the axe to the harness and mounting her with the bow and fifty arrow quiver on your shoulders. "Its good to have you back Elliot" Elsa says softly, with you returning the words with a loving grin.

Elsa then turns her attention to Sugi's golden green predatory eyes, who turned her head to look back with a gentle kind expression emiting from them, knowing she'd never be threat, but the best thing to happen for her 'brother'. She then strokes her forehead with a gentle hand, saying one last thing before pulling away

"Look after him" Sugi did one gentle growl in reply with the same soft look, and bounded away, taking you with her, leaving Elsa with a very happy smile knowing she made a new friend

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 hour later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So then we go in, telling the guys in the council to pretty much chill out and give Elliot a chance to redeem himself, and then he goes on about those men that aparently Hans of all people hired to capture me, and that he could be working to get ravenge for what happened last time he was here. After a whole bunch of "he's a demon!"s "He cannot be trusted!"s and "He should be dead!"s they finally calmed down, though they sadly still don't trust him in the slightest." Anna her tale to Kristoff in the stables with Sven, with the raindeer in question listening just as intently as the royal ice harvester

" _Well you know, that them for you, I'm sure their just looking after Aredelle and Elsa, wouldn't you do same?_ " Sven said, who admitidly was being voice by Kristoff, nodding along with everything his voice box was saying

"He does have a point Anna"

"If by 'the same' you mean threaten to kill Elsa if he didn't kill himself, no I wouldn't. _Why_ , in a million years would I do somthing so _heartless?_ " She agrily snapped, not at all pleased from the question they just uttered. Kristoff raised his arms in defence for the both of them while Sven backed away a few steps, they couldn't believe that the gentle, fun loving royal redhead could be so intimedating. "Have you always been that frieghtening to people when you get cross, ma'am?" A new voice asked from the stable door, causing Anna to turn around and face it,

only to giggle out "Only very rarely Kai, and come you and Gerda believe that Elliot's a good guy, am I right?"

"You couldn't be anymore correct Milady, had Gerda and I had been your parents or the head members of the council, we would've allowed mister Takkar to roam freely around the both of you, to an restricted limit of cuarse" The buttler replied with a happy grin and no hessitation in his voice what so ever.

"Exactly right, now what can we do for you?"

"I just poped in to say that your sister has returned from the hunters hut and is waiting for you and mr Bjorgmen to join her in the dining hall"

"Thanks Kai, go on ahead and tell her we'll be there soon"

"Will do"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx time skip after lunch xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

"Ooooh boy, that hit the spot" Anna groaned, laying on the couch in the library while holding both hands on her stomech,

"You only say that if you don't share the desert" Kristoff said while pointing a carrot at her that he got from the kitchen, looking out the window in his actions

"He does have a point Anna you ate that entire chocolate fondue without sparing us one piece of it" Elsa said, sitting on a chair next to the end of the sofa where her sisters head was, holding a book of Arendelles culture and past, with a pot of herbs tea and three tea cups on the small table next to her.

"Elsa, dear sister, I, Princess Anna of Arendelle did no such thing, and she demands not to be talked back to by the her majesty the queen" she said, with a playful smile on her face "Well, your highness, as queen I hold a much higher possition of athourity since _I_ hold the throne, and besides if that wearn't enough I'm an older sister who loves you, so I have a right to declere that you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, have commited an act of _TREASON!_ by not sharing the fondue at lunch with your queen!" It when Elsa playfully shouted treason that she began to make anna squirm and wriggle with luaghter with tickling fingers prodding at all her most ticklish spots. The young monarch giggling and chuckling at her antics

"N-no-no!, I-I will-hahahaha-no-not submi-i-i-it to th-th-th-this claim! hahahahaha, Kristoff!-Kristoff help me!, I beg-g-g-g you, ple-e-e-a-s-e!" She luaghed out,

"Nah, I think not, you do kind of deserve it for not sharing it, and for the time you made me loose my old sled when we first met, so enjoy a luaghing death, love you sweetheart" he replied, walking out of the room and closing the door to allow them to continue their sisters moment in peace, most likely headed back to the stable to see Sven.

"You won't g-g-get away with this!"

"Oh Anna, we already have" Elsa said delightfully, no longer in the tickling her baby sister, and placing a kiss on her head and cheeks

"Sooooo, how did it go?" Asked Anna, after a minute of gentle silence, causing Elsa to blush

"How...did what go?" Elsa asked back, hoping to avoid her sisters question

"Oh don't give me that! You know precicly what I'm talking about, or should I say, _whom_ I'm talking about" a grin appearing on her face.

"No clue" Elsa Said, getting up from her seat and walking towards the door hoping to get away, all the while failling to hide a very guilty smile on her face, somthing that the younger sister noticed "Elsa seriously I can the smugness and everything!" she yelled with a laugh

"Stop it Anna, enough!" She riplied with the same tone, trying to sound serious but failing horribly, it was then Anna got up from the couch and followed her out all the while still holding a grin "Elsa, everytime I come back from a date with Kristoff you always ask what we were up to on our days out together, now its my turn to do the same, so you stop walking and start talking"

"Its different though Anna, thats the thing"

"How so?"

"Well for starters, I don't answer to you because I am the older sister, and secondly, I ask the questions here, not you, so drop it"

"Tell me now, or I'll eat all your chocolate!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Tell me then!

"NO!"

"ELSA!"

"What?"

"TALK"

"NO!"

"TICKLE TIME!" And this time it was Elsa on the floor being tickled senceless by the latter of the two, if Anna was going to get the answers she's looking for she was determened to have them one way or another, and what better way to get them then being either tickled to death or threaten to eat all her chocolate.

"Anna, stop doing tha-a-a-a-a-at! get off me!"

"Come on tell me, you know you want to"

"No! Neve-e-e-e-e-e-er!"

"I won't stop tickling till you start talking sis!" and after a few extra seconds "Alright! Alright, I'll ta-alk! I can't take anymor-r-'re!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah shit, finally" You sighed in releif after having to mantain a twister in your hands in order to bring home a musk ox bull that Sugi was kind enough to bring down, which severly drains your energy leaving you exausted at the front door to your hut. _I really need to get more practice to maintain my power without feeling like a dead weight afterwards_ you thought to yourself. As soon as you were about to take the catch inside the familar whinnying of a horse reaches your ears, turning to its source and see one of Arendelles guards racing towards you

 _What does he want?_ you thought bitterly, "Wind Demon, her majesty requests your presence at the palace, the council wishes a meeting with you and the royal family, effective immediately" he says politely, though you could hear the untrustworthy tone in his voice.

"Something to do with Hans nd his associates?"

"It had better be, for your sake" he replied harshly.

It was around two minutes later that you finally reached the castle, and brought yourself to the council chambers in the east wing near the library, bringing Sufi along with you just in case as you cannever be too careful these days. Inside you saw the queen herself, Anna, and the main members of the council.

Councilman Aaron Rodgers, the head of the council who was in service to the royal family since the rain of king William, Queen Iduns father.

Council woman Elizabeth Summers, the woman in charge of Arendelles financial needs and oversees the trades of the kingdom's trade partners, along with its stability.

Judge Gutav Joe, the one in charge of Arendelles trials and oversees that punishments are executed accordingly

And High Field Marshal Katherine May, the high commander of Arendelles army and command navy next to Elsa and her sister themselves.

The two of you locked eyes with a gentle smile to each other, before you finally took your seat at the bottom end of the table, with Sugi sitting on her back legs right next to you, with Elsa sitting directly in front of you at the top end.

"Welcome everyone to today's meeting, her majesty queen Elsa and I have called everyone here to discuss the whereabouts of Hans Westergaard, the former thirteenth Prince of the southern isles. Your majesty, you may start us of."

"Thank you, councilman Rodgers. Just yesterday under my command, field marshal Katherine sent five squads of horsemen into the forests to look for the man in question, with one team sending back a messenger saying that they found something that would 've described as an old gold mine, with foot prints leading in and out of it, this brought her and myself to the conclusion that he and his thugs had been using it as their main hideout. However when the rest of the said team investigated the it and area around it within a five mile radius, it had appeared to be at this point abandoned. This is correct, is it not field marshal?"

"Yes your majesty" the older women replied, then went on saying "however this now brings up the prince's next move, while the area around it as well as the mine it self is now deserted, the forests surrounding it was completely empty of trees, which as we all know can be remade into handheld weapons to vast fleets of ships. If I bet right Hans must be using all that wood to create something similar to those things, the question is though, where would they be going to make them" What the lead council member said next is what surprised you most.

"That's why we have the wind demon here with us in this meeting" he said, widening your eyes with his statement, and then with a very impressive normal tone, the normally bubbly princess anna goes on saying "Mister Takkar, while not all of us here trusts you for anything, my sister queen Elsa, the council members and I all agree that you are probably the only one qualified to find the root of this situation in the most discreet way possible, a second team of scouts told us about horse tracks leading towards the eastern valley past, just beyond the north mountain."

"You are to follow these tracks to their origin, see what you can find out, and then report to the throne room immediately with all the information you can find, considering that you know those areas best of all of us here, you should have no trouble with this task." Elsa says, with a worried glint in her eyes. "I understand your grace. Council members, please know that I have no intention to break the queens trust in me, once I have all that I can gather concerning Hans and his bandits, I will travel at best speed to return with my findings" You said, with everyone else rising from their seats with you following shortly after. "Then I say meeting adjourned, mister Takkar pack the needed amount of supplies you require for the journey, you leave at dawn tomorrow"

"Will do your grace" and with one final bow, you locked eyes again with a loving smile on each of your faces, and made your way home, with Sugi following you.

You were going to have a long day tomorrow

 **And that's it for a 're written third chapter peeps, I'll see you when the journey commences, bye now**


	4. Scouting pt 1

"Alright, that should be it" You said, just as you finished off packing the necessary food and weapons you will need (at five in the morning no doubt) since this was going to be a stealth mission you decided to pack your khopesh, knives, bow and hidden blades. Food wise Gerda was kind enough to have a few cupcakes, bananas and melted cheese sandwiches prepared for you and were given just before you left the castle yesterday. As soon as you were about to mount Sugi you turned your head to see the love of your life, who had come to see you off.

"Be careful out there Elliot" Elsa said as she pulled you into a hug. "Aren't I always?" you joked holding her in your arms, Elsa in reply you huffed through her nose in amusement, before you pulled back and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead "I'll always come back to you... my angel" You whispered lovingly, with Elsa replying by pressing your hand to her heart while saying "I will be looking toward the horizon of the mountains until you are back in my arms... my king" To which you snorted in amusement "King? ...if only it were possible"

"And it will happen Elliot, I believe that... one day everyone in Arendelle will see you for who you truly are, and you will be the kind of king everyone deserves. By the way, could you see if you can make it back in time for the winter festivals?"

"You sure you want to be there Elsa? This is the very first Christmas in the kingdom since more than a decade, I don't want to be ruining it by having everyone keeping uncertain eyes on me" you replied nervously

"I'm positive Elliot, it will be my first Christmas with Anna yes, but I'd love it if you were back in time for the announcement. And if it makes you more comfortable, Anna, myself and the others will stop by your place for Christmas eve" Elsa said, obviously knowing the secret fact that you have never had a real Christmas before, since your parents were so horrible. "Have I told you just how much I love you?" You asked, a beaming smile smacked onto your face, Elsa smiled back and passionately kissed you to answer your question with a yes

"You ought to get going, you still have a queen to serve" she said in a joking tone "As long as she remembers me for all eternity, anything" you replied, before gently nipping at her neck, with an accompanying sigh of pleasure from Elsa just as planned.

* * *

"Anna where are you? As much as I love being with you in the snow at this time of year I-" SMACK. Elsa's little speech was interrupted by a snowball throw to the face, which was then followed up a laughter from the crown princess of Arendelle, also known as her trouble making sister Anna.

"Oh Elsa I got you! I got you good!" Anna shouted from her snow made bunker. For a couple of moments Elsa just stood on the spot with a face covered in snow and wide shocked eyes, then her eyes narrowed and an evil playful grin edged its way on to her face, _Uh oh._ Anna thought, and then taking a few steps back with wide eyes and an agape mouth once she saw her sister make three giant snowballs appear above her head with a twist of her hands and fingers. Now Anna thought she had a choice, try to convince her sister to not unload a freezing hell of snow on her.

Or turn around, and run.

"Uh... hey Elsa... buddy... chum..." Anna started off, deciding to persuade Elsa rather then take the safer option of running her ass the hell out. "You wouldn't really do that to me, would you?" Elsa still kept her smug grin on her face, yet tilted her head to the side with a evil looking questioningly look, wanting to keep up this little game up as long as possible. "I mean... you and I _both_ know what happens when we end up in the snow like this..."

"I'm listening" Elsa said in a dangerous yet playful tone, knowing she had her sister cornered.

"Well I... um... uh...-LOOK ITS ELLIOT!" Elsa quickly looked behind her, giving Anna the chance she needed to run, and run she did.

"DARN IT ANNA, GET BACK HERE!" Elsa yelled, quickly catching on her sisters little trick and started chasing her all around the gardens. The rest of the morning to early afternoon was filled with laughter, snowballs and play and by then the both of them were covered in snow and on the ground, panting.

"Your fault" Anna said, after the girls got their breath back. "Excuse me? You were the one who got me out here just to through a snowball at my face" Her sister replied back "No, excuse _me_ actually, if you didn't chuck those giants at me after I hit you, none of this would've happened" Anna said with a smug playful grin on her face "Well what was I meant to do? just let you hit me and allow you to get away with it? _I,_ the queen of Arendelle doesn't think so!"

"Your majesty" Kai suddenly called out, grabbing both of the girls attentions. "Yes Kai?" The queen called back, both girls getting off the ground in the process "The ambassadors from Corona have arrived" The head servant said with a smile on his face, it was then that a very excited look appeared on Anna's face "YES! THEIR HERE! THEIR HERE! THEIR H-" Her yelling was cut of by a hand to her mouth, one that belonged to a grinning Elsa who had a finger pressed to her lips, who then turned to address Kai "Thank you Kai, please tell them to make their way to the courtyard, we'll meet them there"

"At once your majesty"

* * *

"So then I was just like AHHHHHHHHH! And then suddenly as soon as I hit the snow I'm like 'Hey you were right, just like a pillow'" Anna said giggling, being accompanied by the girls cousin princess Rapunzel and her husband Eugene, who just chuckled at the little misfortune she and Kristoff had, and then the Arendelle princess couldn't help but laugh more when she saw the glare on her sisters face, shooting a look that says 'We've got a lot to talk about, mister!' toward her boyfriend, she truly did feel bad for him, but the look on his face when he notices Elsa giving him the death look, she couldn't help but laugh out loud

"So how long is it until the winter festival starts" Rapunzel asked her more refined cousin

"It begins in five days, this will be the very first Christmas in forever. I will say now that I really hope to make a good impression." Elsa said, who was about to get out of her seat when Eugene spoke up with"I will be honest myself here, after seeing the things you can, Punzie and I don't think you'll make a good impression, we know so. So cut yourself a bit of slack." Elsa shot the former thief a grateful smile for his support and walked toward the library's windows, and looked out towards the mountain, for she knew that somewhere, out there in the cold, was the one person she preferred the company of other than Anna.

Namely you.

"You okay Elsa?" A voice suddenly popped out, bringing the queen out of her thoughts, she turned to see Olaf looking at her with a look of concern on his face "Yes Olaf I'm fine... I'm just missing someone" Elsa confessed, but Olaf being the oblivious snowman he can be, didn't quite catch on on what his creator was getting at "Missing someone, who?" It was then the usually happy little snowman started listing down all the people he knew that mattered to her "You have Anna, you have Rapunzel, her husband Eugene, you have Kristoff and Sven, and you have me, who else is meant to be on that list?" Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at confused look on Olaf's face. This was going to be a long tale to tell

* * *

"Fancy little _operation_ Hans has got here, huh Sugi. trying to find him in that mess is going to be like looking for a needle in a hay stack" You muttered to her, receiving a predatory hiss of agreement. At this moment at dusk you and Sugi were lying on your stomachs and looking down from atop a small hill nine hundred yards from the exit of the eastern pass, seeing at least fifty large tents, in a valley which comes with a cove leading out to sea, large and wide enough to house a sizeable fleet of ships, which worryingly was sitting in it right now. You found this 'small encampment' thanks to a friend in the form a swallow you named 'Sid', who was kind enough to look around the camp and tell you that the former prince was here meaning to meet up with a dealer of some kind from off shore.

The only problems, were that because all the tents were the same size, and up to more guards then you can count, all equipped with crossbows and swords, it was going to be damn near impossible to search even one of them without being spotted and being killed in milliseconds.

"Unless, he and his contract have decided to park their cowardly carcasses, on what I would have to name his personal flagship" you said, shifting both of your gazes to the centre of the bay, where there anchored a large ship that had not one but two bowsprits, four sets of three enormous sails, a huge ram at the front under the bowsprits made from iron or steel, and one can only imagine the number of cannons it must have since you could actually count six of them at the bow. And if that weren't enough this monster ship was currently surrounded by brigs, frigates and even a man o' war, along with a countless amount of gunboats and weaponized schooners, all of which wore a white flag sporting the head of a dragon in the centre. "But why would either of them need an entire forest worth of wood when they already have an armada that big?" You wondered out loud, just as you started hearing voices right below your hiding spot.

Your eyes snapped to a group of three men, two of which were large armed guards wearing red coats with one of them slightly bigger then the other two put together while also having a moustache, with his companion on the other hand only being a little shorter. The third one however was skinny and much shorter then the guards, sporting greying hair and moustache, a black suit of royal design and wearing glasses.

You and Sugi decided to follow these new figures, along the borders of the camp to remain out of sight, keeping to the shadows just outside of of the lightened zone, which proved to be rather tricky since most of the camp was lit with torches and lamps. That was until your target closing in on what could only be a command tent, which was more square in shape and larger, with the only light source being a pair of lamps hanging down from wooden stakes dug into the ground, and being guarded by a women with what could only be a manes worth of red hair just like Anna's bed hair, equipped with a bow and arrow quiver and sword, all the while wearing a grey long dress, a large owl on her left arm and a giant black horse tide to a post on her right

"The big boss will yer now sir" The woman said with an accent that would suggest that this woman was Scottish "Excellent, the sooner we get this started the better" the man replied crankily, and with that, the men, woman and the owl went inside. For a little moment you weren't sure what to do, peak through the tent door and risk getting noticed by the large bird, or sneak through an near unavoidable encampment to a row boat that you could use to row to the monster ship out on the water and see if there was anything on board that you could use to destroy it.

Your mind had been made up.

"Are you sure everything is in preparation for the attack on the kingdom prince Hans" The Duke of Weselton asked, a man who wanted wanted the 'Ice witch' dead the moment she cut off all trade with his land and Arendelle "I said once I'll say it again, everything is prepared for the invasion. all we need now is to wait until queen Elsa has settled down into the Christmas swell of things which will happen in four nights time" Hans replied, then the guard woman with them brought her voice in by saying

"That will be when A, the moon is full, B the tide is high and C when most if not all of the guards in the castle will be spending their time either getting drunk or have settled down with their families. Hahaha I love it! The element of surprise and the art of the ambush, two of my favorite things to learn about while growing up" The redhead said enthusiastically.

"I am glad you are satisfied about this plan" The former Prince said with an evil smirk on his face "Sir, not to sound doubtful, but I thought you made it clear to everyone including us that the fleet and accompanying army was only a distraction" The bigger of the dukes guards questioned.

"And you would be correct. It just appears that Hans just has a thing of keeping everyone on their toes, their minds calculating and blades sharp, while everyone is busy scrambling around to find either a safe haven or a weapon to fight for that witch, the castle will be vulnerable... and the sisters exposed... you two are to find and eliminate the princess, but you are to leave the queen unharmed... her downfall will belong to Hans and myself" The duke answered in a sinister tone "But wot about me, am I to wait in a frickin cabin in the fleet while you four get all the glory!?" The Scottish woman exclaimed "Not at all, according to what Hans says next might peak your interest" The duke said "He is correct... while the sisters of Arendelle will be without the royal guard, that doesn't mean they won't be protected by a very dangerous someone..else"

Woman "Go on"

Hans "Recently, a man from beyond the north mountain has become somewhat of an untrusted yet very deadly citizen in Arendelle... a man who has unnatural abilities like the queen, yet also a very unique companion as his protector."

From there Hans told the woman, the duke and his guards about the new nemesis he had in you, the abilities he knew you had, how his six rapists got mauled to death by Sugi and shot down by your bow and arrow, everything. As his tale finished his associates eyes were as wide as saucepans, and their mouths agape "This by far is going to be the most interesting challenge I will ever face, I'm quite looking forward to having a saber head mounted on my quarters wall"

"You'll get your chance dear, but in all seriousness, business before pleasure" As Hans said that he then lead the others around a table in the center of the tent, where there laid a map that showed two different routs from the cove to the ocean outskirts of Arendelle's bay "Now according to this map that an explorer owned and that I... 'Persuaded' to give me. We have two options, we either go straight out to the sea from the coves mouth, which will take four days to reach Arendelle, or we can go through this wide revenue through the mountains, which might be a bit more risky cos of rock slides. But will lead to a good ambush point further inland where we can launch a surprise attack"

And it wasn't even a second later that the woman opted to go for the surprise attack option, while the duke agreed with her after a careful moment of calculation and seeing the advantages this strategy would bring, when suddenly a flash of lightning from a nearby storm illuminated the back wall of the tent. One thing that didn't go unnoticed by the girl who was facing the said side was a human shadow that was shown by the flash, she informed the men with and all of their heads were turned to the tents mouth.

There they saw a wide eyed, startled man as if he was trying to sneak off, a man with short light brown hair, hazel brown eyes and wearing a light green hunting top with a white undershirt and a giant fur coat covering said tops, black skin made hunting shoes and trousers with shin guards on them, and sporting a sword, bow and arrow and metal gauntlets on his wrists. To the woman and duke this seemed like an unfamiliar intruder, but unfortunately for him-

"IT'S THE WIND DEMON!" Hans yelled, seeing as how you were busted, you quickly reached out with your hand and a strong gust of wind blew over the map on the table into the said hand, and then bolted "He knows what we're up to! SOUND THE ALARM!" The duke shouted to his guards, one ran off to the nearest bell, while the other mounted a horse and made chase.

Not that far away lying in the darkness of the night, a golden green eyed predator was slinking it's way along the edge of the forest, it's ears picked up the sounds of the bell ring out and than sprung into action, dashing out of its hiding place and on the prowl for its hunts mate, a moment later the creature saw you parrying away one too many swordsmen with your khopesh, it roared signaling its arrival and tore a man apart with her claws. "Lets go Sugi" you exclaimed, jumping onto her back as she began running back up the hill into the forest. It was then you thought to yourself however: _Wait a moment, just because I have this map, it doesn't stop that giant of a ship and its fleet disappearing somewhere on the sea where no one can find it!_ You spoke your thoughts to Sugi a second later, who was about to respond when an arrow suddenly whizzed pass your head.

You turned your heard around to see the same redheaded woman from that tent meeting with Hans and the Duke, who was now riding a black giant of a shire horse nearly three times her size, making him bigger than Sugi and had a new arrow knocked on to her own bow and ready to fly. "I believe you have something that isn't yours lad!" She called, letting her arrow fly, poised to strike your feline friend, luckily for you both you were able to bring your khopesh back out, and deflected the arrow away "I would make a similar comment if you would not try to kill us for a second and let us go Scot free" You called back, with a roar from Sugi to go along, Hoping to discourage the horse... but shockingly to no avail. "Unfortunately, not a chance" She called again, letting another fly, which you once again deflected. This went on for a whole mile, arrow after arrow she fired, only to be parried off with you trusty new favorite of a melee weapon, until she decided enough was enough "Come on Angus!" She yelled, revealing the horses name and spurred him on to pick up the pace while summoning her sword, which took the form of a scottish claymore

 _So that's how you want to play huh bitch? Let's dance._ You thought to yourself, slowing Sugi down, and since the woman would have the high ground on her mount you began to stand up on her back, while doing everything you could to keep balance. Then the blow exchanging began with her attempting a left swipe, poised to decapitate you, with you being quick enough to counter with and upward parry, it was then you attempted to preform a right slash at her abdomen, only to be met with the same fate. Up for another hour swords clashed, with you constantly fighting to keep balance, until she made a swipe at your legs, hoping to make you drop the map to ground with you tumbling after it. But instead of the result she hoped for you quickly preformed a back flip and landed on the snowy ground, the woman pulled her horse to a stop, jumped off and charged, sword drawn and her face in a scowl. As soon as she was in range you rolled the left, and allowed four knives to fly, yet staggeringly she manage to parry nearly all of them.

One ended up scaring one of her cheeks, two ended up stuck in a tree and the least ended up flying off into a nearby stream, when she then counted by by firing two arrows at once. You cried in pain when one arrow caught you in your right shoulder, and you dropped to your knees, leaving you defenseless as you couldn't bring enough focus into your powers because of said pain allowing the woman to close in, ready to finish you off.

"Looks like you won't be a problem, after all" She said sinisterly with blood thirsty look in her blue eyes, raising her sword with both hands above her head and pointing the blade downwards, prepared to stab you through your chest.

"Don't be so sure lady" You replied, seeing a certain someone you know, the woman barely had time turn around be she was thrown to the ground, and met with a very angry set of teeth glaring down at her. For that entire moment you saw terror in her eyes, unsurpring for you as anyone would be wanting some chance of survival, however, you didn't expect a scream of terror from her lips as Sugi opened her jaws and giving of a growl of a predator on the prowl, ready to give the killing bite, tears could also be seen in her eyes.

"Sugi, down!" You ordered, she turned her head around and gave you a look that said 'Are you crazy!? This two leg tried to kill you!'. "I _mean_ it" You deadpanned, and it was the look on your face that eventually made her comply, although she kept her predatory eyes on the woman, who on instinct backed up into a rock as soon as her paw stopped pining her, taking shaky breaths to calm herself.

Since you now know that she won't be a problem you got back on your feet, went over to your feline companion, and grabbed a small bag from the harness, from it you grabbed a bandage and a little pot filled with a special remedy you were taught from the plains people who live in the far north. You opened the pot to reveal what to the untrained eye would be a disgusting looking green slime of mushed up grass, something to steer clear from. However although as revolting as it may seem, this substance is made from water, and a local herb filled with a special medicine that possesses the ability to enter any kind of injury, and expelling any bacteria that may infect the said wound which in this case would be the arrow attack from the girls bow.

"I will confess here, I am impressed" You spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in, while removing the arrow from your shoulder, wincing in pain while doing so. "To be able to shoot two arrows at once in such little time and hitting a mobile target like that, you must've practiced for years." You spoke again, walking over to the stream and dampening the bandage in the water. You then applied the remedy to the said bandage just as the woman finally relaxed began to talk, though still being watched very closely by Sugi "I got ma first bow from me father when I turned five. First arrow went way over the target and into the woods" You chuckled a bit at that last sentence, just as you tied the bandage with the remedy over the wound. Now all you had to do now was not agitate it for 5 days until you can use it properly again. "There's a story of why your so far from home right?" You wondered out loud, "No' now, and probably no' ever, you still have that map I want back" She glared, causing a warning growl from Sugi, you however glared back saying "I'd apologies and return it, but instead I think I'll keep it, what I saw in that tent was a conniving former prince and a sniveling old crow that want a ruling female monarch removed from the world for the things they deserved. But in there I also saw a complete different person who had nothing against the queen to begin with. " You both kept your glares, however at that moment you did also see a hint of hurt in Her eyes

"So what are you, a sword for hire? Someone who likes to kill for what you think is the winning side? Or are you another one of those jackasses who thinks that anyone who's different to normal people are-"

"Princess" She cut you off looking down and seemed broken at this point, you were sure your eyes had widened at least a bit " _..what?._ " Was all you could mutter.

 **A few things I want to say here: 1: I am so so sorry for an update to take this long. 2: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I have reasons for testing your patience like I said before in my previous update for chapter 4, not knowing what to add, my now deceased grandmother, college, etc. But now I'm back and ready for more. (You'll also get a congrats from me if you can guess who I decided to put in this story as well!) Peace for now lads and ladies!**


	5. Scouting pt 2

**Hello again everyone, Don't mind me just posting a new chapter :) (Very, very mild elsanna in this chapter, if don't like, don't read)**

 _The thundering foot steps just kept growing louder and closer, it's razor sharp fangs bared and ready to strike. Arendelle's Queen looked back at the monster with eyes filled with panic, dread and tears, never stopping her running, even when she noticed her kingdom covered to the borders in fire, her arms covered in scars and riddled with blood. You appeared in front, charging in on Sugi's back and jumped at the last minute over Elsa's head with your powers of the air, with the cat leaping onto the draconian/serpent like monsters side and began slashing and biting away with you firing arrow after arrow into the beasts neck, which gave the ice caster a chance to find a place to hide._

 _But she didn't move an inch the moment you began your attack._

 _"DON'T JUST STAND THERE ELSA, RUN!" You yelled, having run out of arrows, and being thrown from the beasts back as you were readying your katana for a stabbing attack, the monster readied himself for a fire attack, just as your battle cat reached its gigantic head, and began slashing away at it's forehead, only to end up in it's mouth and bitten in half like a hot knife through butter, with a final defiant roar. At that you decided a take action while running on pure adrenaline and vengeance, taking out your sai blades and took the former felines place on the beast, stabbing it in the eye. The beast felt the blade go through, roared in pain and began shaking its head like a ragdoll, with you clinging on for life. Soon though the saking got too powerful and you got slammed into a cliff wall, the impact of which as the queen noticed with wide eyes and frozen in terror rendered you so weak you couldn't even stand back up to continue fighting._

 _Something that as she also noticed didn't go unaware by the beast, who quickly advanced upon you and trapped you under its claws. From her spot Elsa could only watch the scene play out before her, as it rose it's head up and prepared it's signature weapon. Seeing as how this will play out, you both looked into the others eyes, Elsa with helplessness and panic, and you with... peace?, that's impossible! How can you look so calm when your about to be burned alive?_

 _"I'll always be there with you... my angel" You said to her one last time as you closed your eyes, and finally got torched_

"ELLIOOT" Elsa screamed as she shot up from her bed, her face in a rainstorm of tears, the door to her room quickly flew open, and Anna rushed to her sisters side and brought the frightened girl into a tight embrace "Elsa it's okay! It's okay I got you what's wrong!?" The princess hurried out, panic surging through her veins at Elsa's current condition, never in her life had Anna seen Elsa in this horrible state which tore at her heart. Fortunately, she able to calm her down in a short time with shushes and comforting words, and Anna was able pull away a bit to look at her sister without being pulled back. "You had a nightmare" Anna said, not as a question, but an observation, one that Elsa nodded to with a whimper. "Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asked slowly, barely above a whisper

"It-" Sharp breath intake "It was nothing..." Elsa croaked out, Anna shook her head, knowing that was not true "No it wasn't Elsa, if it was nothing you wouldn't wake up like this, you also yelled Elliot's name" Anna pointed out the last bit. "Arendelle was...burning" Elsa started softly "The people were dying... I couldn't find you or the others... and I was being chased by some horrible creature... Elliot arrived riding Sugi's back and they fought it... but they... they" Elsa couldn't bare to go on. "I understand" Anna said, having a good Idea of what happened to you in her dream. Elsa began crying again, angry at her vision self for being too scared to do anything, while you died protecting her she looked on and did nothing "I have to find him... I have to find him!" Elsa exclaimed, now beginning to worry for you, but was restrained by Anna holding her in her arms "Elsa, Elliot will be fine, just because he got jumped by hans doesn't mean he's now in life threatening trouble"

"But Anna-" Elsa exclaimed while struggling in her sisters grip, she was about to continue had she not been cut off by said sibling

"Elsa, listen!" Anna demanded, taking her sisters face in her hand, forcing her to look into her eyes "Elliot is okey. He knows everything about wildlife survival. He's got a horse sized feline with some of the most powerful teeth as his protector and friend, _and_ he has his wind powers... He'll be okay" Anna finished softly, seeing Elsa with new tears escaping her eyes and her jaw trembling, holding the young monarch in her arms and began rocking her until she goes back to sleep

* * *

It had been a precise 3 hours since your battle with the so called former Scottish princess turn sword for hire, and the pair of you had finally reached a forth of the way through the eastern pass that will lead you back to Arendelle. A path that leads down into a gorge of caves, an endless forest of wolves and bears, and even a water fall crashing down from the mountains above. However though, as you reached the said point, it became too dark to travel anymore, and you decided to set up camp. For the entirety of the journey up to now, She was constantly watched by a rather unimpressed Sugi, had you not warned her of giving her a starve week she would tear her apart for nearly killing you. "So why exactly did ye decide to go south towards Arendelle to begin with?" She asked, hoping to break the silence that had settled while finishing off making her tent

"Well. It was a rather easy choice to make... that little cabin I lived in with my parents is just too much a bad place for me to call 'home' to answer your question" You answered truthfully, also finishing making your tent, only yours was made from brown mammoth skin and supported by nearby large sticks, with hers being made from it's traditional materiel. You than walked over to the left side to a drinking Sugi and removed the harness from her torso, reached into the bag and retrieved one of the sandwiches to eat. "Go find something to eat girl, you've had nothing for hours" You told her, giving her a stroke on her shoulder blade, making her give you a soft look of understanding with her eyes. However her content look morphed into one of a predator a drew her lips back into a snarl as she turned her attention to your new sottish acquaintance, who was feeding a couple of carrots to Angus, all of which you noticed. "Sugi, look at me" You sighed and said cat looked back and the snarl was gone "I know you don't trust her after what happened today, and I honestly don't any better than you do." You stated with a stern tone, but then you cupped her face in your hands and soften your voice as you continued "But you gave her a clear message today, we always have each others backs, always fight and hunt together... she knows better then that now... I'll be fine" You finished, giving her forehead a kiss, and with that, Sugi was gone.

"I take it you needed to give the fur ball a wee speech?" A familiar voice spoke aloud, making you turn your attention back towards your near murderer. "You might say that" You said, stating the obvious. She than diverted her eyes lower down your body towards one of the pockets on your hunting trousers, eyeing the map with wanting eyes. You chuckled at the obvious sight

"Don't you worry your _former_ highness, I'll protect your little coloring paper" You said, diverting your own eyes to the map in your pocket, and patting it with a smug look on your face "Screw ye" She spat, walking back over to her horse. To be truthful she very surprisingly told you nearly if not absolutely everything about herself and her past. In her home country of Scotland to the south, she was known as Princess Merida of the clan dunbroch, who grew up not the way her very strict mother would've prefered. At a very young age, her father gave her her very first bow and arrow, since that day she had been spending day in day out training until she was the best bow warrior in her clan, and not bad with the art of the sword either. One day though a tournament was held for the hairs and best bowmen of all the other clans in the region, where the winner would receive her hand in marriage, something that she had no voice in what so ever. Against her mothers wishes she took her own part in the tournament where she utterly humiliated the other contenders and won her own hand. Where her father was both proud and shocked for what had happened, her mother was furious, in a fit of anger and after a dreadful spat she ripped her bow from her daughters grasp, and had burnt it in a fire place in the castle where she lived. At that moment she broke crying, mounted angus, and ran away, never looking back.

However, you weren't aware that she was also hiding something very personal about herself, something about her that would've made her mother extra disappointed.

* * *

"We searched the entire area sir, no sign of the wind demon, the map or the mercenary." A soldier reported to his leaders.

"Dismissed" The duke snapped, and the soldier left the command tent. "What now, now that the only map that will lead from here to arendelle is now most likely in the hands of the witch?" He asked hans, the said prince sat on a barrel and looked down in thought. It would take too long to make a new map and even if they had the time and needed equipment, they would have to mark every nook and cranny through the mountains by water.

"Prince Hans" Someone called out, drawing the attention of both men to a man wearing black all over, with a matching cape and hood, making his face almost invisible to see in the dark of the night "I must make a request for you to come with me, and send the fleet back to weselton with the duke... The master.. has summoned you" He said. Hans knew precisely who this man was talking about, and his face turned pale. The duke only looked on in confusion.

The black man led hans to a ruined temple on a cliff looking over the waters where the armada once was, and led him down some steps into its lower levels where it would be pitch black, were it not for a torch in the strangers hand. As they rounded a corner, a reddish orange light filled his vision, and after a dozen steps, they entered a room which would've been mistaken for the heart of an empty volcano, with the bottom of it empty of its hot life taking lava, leaving a deep dark hole into the ground... As the former prince looked down into the abyss, a dark shadowy like steam rose from the darkness. " **I grow in power and strength** " A very deep monstrous like voice began, shaking hans with fear " **And as such my return to the mortal world draws closer and closer...** " It continued, and in the center of the black mist, Three eyes of fire opened and the slight form a dragon like mouth with giant sword like teeth appeared " **And yet** **... I still sense the life of the last son of Diemetrius... Why is this** " The quiet voice demanded, making hans literally shake in his boots "We.. had a bit of a setback with his capture.." Hans quivered " **So I've heard from my little agent... war is coming... you and my apprentice will lead my armies** " The dark voice declared "What about queen elsa and Arendelle?" Hans asked, not forgetting what this dark voice owed him for his services " **She will have her downfall... soon enough** "

"You promised me I'd have her head in exchange for my loyalty to _you!_ "

" ** _Death_ will come to** _ **all!**_ " The voice snarled, and disappeared back into the abyss bellow. For a moment, hans took heavy breaths not just to sooth his fears of this dark shadow, but also the anger that boiled inside him that arose in him when the shadow said 'soon enough' for the queens planned death. "What will you do now?" The black cloaked man asked. "For now... we wait... and make our own path to weselton until further notice" Hans replied, and with that they walked out of the room, and back down the mountain.

* * *

Anna fluttered her eyes open and stretched her limbs with a groan, only to find out that she couldn't move her right arm as much, she quickly looked over to see the situation only to meet her sister face to face with her eyes closed. The faint tracks of tears could be easily seen through the crack in the curtains where the light of day shone through. _Oh Elsa..._ Anna thought to herself with a frown. The memories of last night still haunted even her. The near rape attack was still partly fresh in her mind and gave her bad dreams too, but to her Elsa's well being always comes first.

Even if she has to die a second time with no return like before

Anna soon heard a little mumble of a feminine voice and smiled, knowing that the first thing Elsa will see when her eyes open is her and they could comfort to one another, just as sisters should. It wasn't ten seconds later, that one eye soon found the strength to open up, and Elsa smiled to a very bad bed headed yet smiling and awake Anna, chuckling as she looked at the royal mane of her sister. "Goodmorning sis" Anna said, with a smile still on her face. The sleepy queen still had smile of her own on her face, but her eyes became to heavy for, so she settled snuggling into Anna's chest, making the younger girl giggle "Mmmm... five more minutes Anna, I love my snuggle buddy" Elsa cooed, and Anna giggled even more before saying "I love you too, but it's time that we greeted our cousin, and for _you_ to get on with your queenly duties" Elsa's reply was squeezing her sister tighter in protest,

 _Knock-knock-knock_

Elsa gave a frustrated groan at the knocking on her bedroom door, with yet another giggling from her sibling "Who is it?" Anna called out "Morning Anna" The very familiar voice of coronan princess called back from outside the bedroom door "Morning Punzie" Anna called again "Is Elsa in there with you?" Eugene voiced. "Yep, come on in" Anna said, which was then answered by the familiar sound and sight of the door opening and the young Coronan couple came through, which was soon replaced by a lot of yet more giggling from Rapunzel at seeing the sight of the beehive of her younger cousins head, and seeing her older more refined cousin still half asleep "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Eugene commented, only to receive a snowball to the face with wide eyes of surprise from a now grumpy Elsa "Ugh...can't I just sleep for one day?" The queen grumbled, finally releasing her sister and sitting up in her bed with a rub of her eyes and a stretch of her arms, legs, toes and fingers "Not while you live as queen of Arendelle I'm afraid" Anna replied innocently, only to receive an annoyed glare from Elsa in return "In that case I need some time to myself, so I can change" The older girl said, and everyone else there nodded and left her alone, however before Anna could walk out she was bought into a hug by Elsa "Thank you" She wispered into the redheads ear. At that Anna smiled and returned the embrace with a tight squeeze "Your welcome Elsa, I love you"

"I love you too. See you at breakfast"

"You too" Anna said, and finally went back to her room. She changed into her winter dress minus the violet hat and cloak that came with it after giving herself a morning bath and combing down her lions mane into her usual pigtails, and began her walk to the dining room for breakfast.

Once she got there, she was greeted by the sight of what appeared to be a heated debate between her cousins husband and the man of her dreams. "Kristoff for the last time, don't get me wrong Elsa and Anna both are stunning but Rapunzel is just that diamond to be found in the rough! Trust me on this" Kristoff scoffed at what the coronan prince said "Puh-lease, if you were me Eugene you wound understand why Anna is the perfect choice. She has this really sweet and likeable personality to her that just shouts "I love you" to any guy she meets" Anna then noticed how his eyes went into a sort of dreamy look, causing her heart to flutter at what her boyfriend said next "teal eyes, reddish hair, and a lot of fun to be around, she is the diamond-"

"Are we comparing which of us is best by personality boys?" Rapunzel suddenly voiced, coming out from the door on the other side of the room, causing both men to stop in their tracks with wide eyes "No!" They both replied, causing Anna to laugh and made her own way in for breakfast.

Meanwhile with Elsa, she too was about to make her way to join the others when a tapping noise sounded from her bedroom window. As she turned her head to investigate she was met with the form of a swallow pecking the glass with it's beak, she moved over to the window, opened it up, and the bird flew in and then just hovered in front of her. For a moment Elsa just looked at it with a confused gaze, until she noticed a small folded piece of paper, the bird noticed this and set itself down on her bed, waiting for her to remove it and fly away.

She gently took the note from the birds limb, and as quick as it came in, it zoomed out the window and of to god knows where. Elsa was quick to get over her surprise so she could read the note without tearing it.

 _Elsa_

 _Just quickly before you get to work on your royal duties, I had found Hans and small army of Bandits in a large cove at the other end of the pass, I don't know what his intentions were but I managed to locate a large fleet of ships, one of which was a man o' war sized brig with two bowsprits, and eight guns pointing forwards from the bow, you can guess how many cannons were on the starboard and larboard sides. Hans also seemed to have formed some sort of alliance with an elderly man the went by the name 'The Duke of Weselton' who like Hans seems to hold a grudge against you, why I have no idea but I suppose you can fill me in on him. By the time this message reaches you I should be out of your end of the eastern pass and closing in on your Ice palace on Ice magic peak, or the north mountain as you call it, meaning Sugi I should be back at my hut around midday._

 _Take the letter to the council and show it to them, we can discuss what our next move will be when I make a visit to the castle tomorrow._

 _See you soon my queen._

 _I love you._

 _Elliot._

 _P.S: Tell Anna she'd make a great councilwoman with the way she spoke in the council room the way she did, she'd probably be my favorite._

 _P.P.S: When you next see me, I hope you'll have a spare cell at the ready since I have a potential prisoner riding with me._

 **This is only halfway so don't worry more will happen in this chapter, this is just to hold you lovely people over.**


End file.
